Bittersweet Dreams
by ScreamingEagle
Summary: Okay then this is Leon's story of my ever growing fanfiction archieve. Umm yeah Leon's on a misson BUT things start to get weird when he runs into a mysterious girl and begins to remember past pains!
1. Default Chapter

I have finally returned to the world of fanfiction. My algebra teacher is such a nazi so I really couldn't write or read any fanfiction. BLAH!!! But it's okay now. All right here is the deal. First I start out with a poem THAT I WROTE ALL BY MY LONESOME! In this story Leon is the main character hurrah! I finally got to Leon! OMG I don't know Leon's age!!!!!!!! It doesn't tell you anywhere. Kinda creepy. O well. The poem is not going to make sense for a while I'm sorry but that is the way it is! Go figure I wrote this while listening to the Romantic Guitar...Would that make it a ballad? * Ponders once again * O YEAH SAMATHA STAG IS MY CHARACTER! I MADE HER UP she is mine and so is that poem. Actually the poem kinda sucks. I dunno what I was thinking. Disclaimer: Don't own re. O yeah this one takes place the same time the others do. Figures huh?  
  
Bittersweet Dreams  
  
She sat on a small stool. It came from granddaddy's bar.  
  
She sat with anxious eyes holding her precious guitar.  
  
She was wearing that dress, her very best one.  
  
Her hair done up all by herself.  
  
A small girl of maybe 11 and her heart ready to burst  
  
Her chestnut hair with harmonizing eyes  
  
Sparkle in the dimly lit room  
  
Soon a man with fading hair steps in and grabs himself a brandy  
  
Sits on the baby grand's stool,  
  
While nodding his head for the consent  
  
The forest nymph beams, then closes her eyes  
  
As if by some magic a bittersweet tune comes flowing  
  
From her romantic guitar  
  
She keeps her eyes close, as does he  
  
Swaying with every strong note  
  
The song is then over the man giving the child a hug  
  
The door swings opens and a lab coat is seen  
  
A woman with chestnut eyes awakes only to remember  
  
A bittersweet dream  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Leon was angry again, forever being Barry's lackey. Claire and Chris were finally back which made things a bit better. He tried comforting Claire over her lost friend, but then thought it better if she dealt with it on her own. He did all he could as of now. Chris's paranoid feeling that he liked Claire as more of a friend seemed to have left. Yes he loved Claire, but only as a very good friend. The feeling was mutual they both knew it. And especially after what she told him about her friend Steve. She never did admit that she loved him back, but he felt that it would come out sooner or later. Everyone was asleep. His shift should have been over. He finished writing his note to everyone. It was his turn to leave, and no one was going to stop him. Things had to be answered and he knew where to go thanks to that enigmatic visitor. He grabbed his bag and opened the door and thus began his journey in the cold autumn night.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?!?!" Barry yelled as he found Leon's note on his desk. Chris came flying out of his room in his boxers, looking very distressed from Barry's roar. He was in such a hurry that he did not see the forgotten bag that lay in the hall. Carlos was soon rushing out of his room, and fell tripping over Chris. Jill and Claire came rushing out of their rooms as well and burst out laughing when they saw two of their comrades laying on the ground, along with a red faced Barry! "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! It's about Leon" Every shut up and listened to Barry. "What?" Claire said out of pure shock. "Here's his note" Barry said as he handed it to Claire.  
  
It read:  
  
I'm sorry I must leave you all without saying farewell. Trent came to me and told me of another Umbrella base; that has now been abandoned. I know this my sound foolish that I must go alone, but that is the truth. I'm also sorry for being so quaint and not putting more thoughts into these words. I must leave you and I can now prove that I too can do things on my own. Until we meet again  
Leon  
  
"What..." said Carlos as he read over Claire's shoulder. "Should we go after him?" Jill said as she finished reading the hasty made note while looking at Barry for guidance. Barry stood still for a moment, as did everyone else. He scratched his long beard of wisdom (SORRY that is a joke between my friends and I. I know its stupid but ALONG WITH THE STORY!) "Leon is young, and he's not stupid. I think he knows what he is up against. It's too late for us to do anything for Leon now anyway." Everyone stood still listening to the news, wondering if they should ever see the blonde hair, bright eye rookie cop ever again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Leon kept walking and then finally sat down on a log that had seen far too many winters, he was sitting within the heart of this restless forest. The oncoming clouds soon covered the silver moon. As he looked down at the dead ground, he saw the shadows that danced along the path. Leaves would pick up and dance along with the wind joyfully as he just sat, feeling so empty. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, knowing that this might be his last moment of somewhat peace. He looked to the west, where the he friends now "lived". He sighed remembering their faces. It was somewhat bittersweet knowing that he would find no help from anyone this time. He was afraid; it lingered within the shadows of his heart. He shook the feelings away; content being empty. He then turned his attention to the east as he stood, crunching the happy leaves. And so he left the log, leaving any hope now behind him as the shadows followed him through the hollow forest.  
  
Trent had told Mr. Kennedy that this "abandoned base" lied within the same labyrinth of a forest that the "Bunker" resided. Trent had actually referred to the forest as "Lothlórien". Wherever that was Leon had no clue. He shrugged off racking his mind for the inane geographical search, returning to the map that Trent gave him. "It should be right up here," he said to himself. As he took his eyes off the map, he found the bland looks of this Umbrella Base. The walls were chipped, and it looked somewhat of a lab. The tree's shadow's covered the walls giving it the foreboding look that it rightfully deserved. It was quite small and he figured that it led underground, as most of their labs did. The clouds continued to repeat their dance as more leaves laughed in the dark. He shuddered to think what he was getting himself into and headed towards the door with a shaking hand outstretched. As he touched the cold metal he remembered the faces of those who he watched die. He looked at the door now ready to take on any challenge that lay ahead of him, and turned the knob into an unknown future.  
  
Wow that might be the longest one I ever wrote. Which is kind of sad. Actually the other chapters are going to be longer I think, I just ended it here cause it seemed to be a good place to end. Send me reviews you know I like it. In the new chapter...wait! I'm not telling you! You just have to wait mwahahahaha...i'm evil. At any rate I hope you enjoyed it. Amp. 


	2. Deceit

So we meet again! And instead of me bsing like I usually do, im just gonna get to the story! So thus, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 Deceit  
  
Leon found himself astounded as he entered the misleading palace. From the small and gloomy look of the exterior, the magnificent Victorian interior was a definite shock. The only thing that Leon had guessed right about it was that the place did lead underground, or so he supposed since he found himself at the top of a grandiose staircase. It was the strangest thing he ever saw, entering a mansion from the top floor; although this was Umbrella we were talking about, so thus the strange architecture shouldn't be all too much of a surprise. The deep Mahogany wood only added to the beauty surrounding this bizarre place. As he looked straight ahead there was the railing with beautiful engravings. And on the empty wall was a large painting of an old man with piercing eyes. His gray hair seemed to blend with his seemingly gray eyes. As he moved forward to inspect the lower level he found a small plaque upon the railing. The commemorative inscription read: In honour of the glorious Lord Ozwell Spencer, Beloved father of Umbrella. Leon scoffed at the adjectives used to describe the old man. As he looked straight ahead he figured that the painting was of founder of the accursed Umbrella. As he moved along the railing, letting his fingers linger on the railings watching the eyes of the old man. He praised the lord above that the painting's eyes did not follow him. Instead they only stared straight ahead, almost longingly at the small intricate window above. The grand staircase hugged the walled and spiraled down to the floor below. As he walked upon the old steps he looked at the plain ceiling, this was definitely the top level. There was a small layer of dust that lied upon the railing. He wondered how long this place had been abandoned. The lights were magnificent. Obviously the place must have its own generator, similar to the Spencer mansion. Leon was happy with himself for researching about the first incident. He basically learned all there was to about employees, architecture, and as much shit as possible, which turned out to be only a small quantity. He reached the bottom of the staircase admiring the beauty of the scarlet carpet at his feet. Behind the staircase were two hallways leading into an unknown the darkness. Their musty appearance looked foreboding. He looked to the wall in the west direction. He came upon three even rows of portraits hanging on the elaborate wall. He slowly walked up to them. The first was the picture of the architect, George Trevor, sitting on a chair with his lovely wife Jennifer holding his shoulder, little Lisa upon his lap, smiling so happy in the black and white photo. Underneath the photo was a small gold plaque listing the name and relation to Umbrella, yet another honorable praise. He stared at them for a moment, thinking of what he had read on the life of this man. Nothing much came to mind except how Trevor was the architect and somehow moved up very high in the ranks of Umbrella Society. He soon disappeared sometime around when the Spencer mansion had been "abandoned". No information came to mind of women of the Trevor family except the simple names and their mysterious disappearances. He kicked himself for not asking Jill, Barry or Rebecca, more about that Spencer mansion. It was a long shot but he might have been able to learn a bit more information on the workers, as he desperately wanted. Yes it was hard, but they all needed to share the information, learn as much as possible to be ready. But how could he be so hypocritical? They all had been through the same hell, and he too had his share of secrets not willing to tell, at least not yet...  
  
He stared at the portraits, all those smiling faces. If they knew the horror behind the walls, lurking within the shadows, he may never know. The scientist knew all too well. For now to him at least, most of them had been deceived; just like him. And then he saw another photograph that made his heart jump. It was the picture of William Birkin, Sherry's father. Annette, his wife, was in a separate portrait next to him. He looked into the eyes of both of them. "How did Sherry come from this?" The flash of the monster that had once been William Birkin flashed in his mind. The screams of Annette rang in his ears. He turned away from their happy faces looking once again at the walls. Emptiness is what he desired.  
  
Trent was extremely vague on what this place was used for; actually Trent had been pretty damn vague on everything. Why did he listen to him then? "Because, he knows what is going on," Leon whispered as he looked to the ceiling once more. He wasn't positive, but ever since he had met Trent; he always seemed to know all the answers, only testing them to find them. Trent was hiding something, and he had some reason that dug into the very soul of him, eating him away to destroy Umbrella. It was if when Umbrella was destroyed, he would be destroyed, a ghost finding his final peace. He was brought out of his wandering thoughts by a sound. No, this was more than sound. It was a haunting melody that had once lingered in the halls of another mansion, a time that seemed an eternity ago. It was coming from one of the back hallways. He stood amazed at what he was hearing.  
  
FLASHBACK: Leon had been walking down the hallways of the Bunker leading down to the lower level. It was probably around 11 o' clock. Rebecca usually worked hard down there in the labs, trying to figure out virology and other random worked she busied herself with. No one would bother her, but Leon decided he needed a break from Barry's barking and went down anyways. He heard a song, a very beautiful song. A piano's soft keys could be heard romancing the lonely hallways of the basement. It was obviously a recording there would be hell to pay if Barry found a baby grand in the labs. The beauty still remained. He had surprisingly heard Beethoven's haunting "Moonlight Sonata" before. It didn't surprise him that Rebecca was listening to this. A piano fan herself, also using the theory that it cleared your mind and helped you increase your intelligence; the thought of her listening to it didn't seem to be all that of a shock. As he walked closer to the last door of the labs he heard soft crying, Rebecca's soft crying. He slowed as he neared the door. He peaked into find her having one hand in her hair, the other holding on to something; perhaps a necklace of some type. Tears streaked her face young face, her eyes so red with remorse. She was whispered a few things, agony, curses, and a single name came out before she laid her head on the table falling asleep in the darkness. The metallic clang of her necklace that she held on to dearly hit the table as she whispered the name longingly once more. The piano soon lifted away, only leaving silence.  
  
Leon had never forgotten that event. He only carried her back to her room, turning off the lights and shutting of the c.d. player. He didn't bother to ask Rebecca about it. As he once reminded himself before, they all had their secrets not willing to expose. He followed the trail of notes from the melody. He seemed almost feeling trance like, not caring which hallway he took. He found himself following the right; he believed this to be the way to find the source, if his ears did not deceive him. He passed one door, not bothering to glance much; he had to follow this music. He followed it down the hallway. Its crimson fog could be perceived through the gloom. He had finally reached the end of the hallway at a dark looking door. Leon found himself at the entrance of where the music could be heard, the ivory being struck down harsh as the sonata reached its high point. His heart was racing as his hand reached for the knob. As he slowly went to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. Yes, Umbrella had happily locked this room away. He sighed as the piano slowed down it was coming to a close soon. He looked at the small crest above the gold knob. It was a Celtic design if he was right, but within in the intricate plating was some emeralds, neatly placed making the design complete. Quite odd having a Celtic design for a crest in a Victorian mansion, but lest we remind ourselves that Umbrella's puzzles have no limits to the boundaries of time and space. The beautiful green glittered against the gold. He sighed figuring he would have to find the keys or do some run around like the others. WAIT! The door earlier in the hallway, all hope had not been lost. He hurried down to the other door. In his excitement he crashed up against it and tried turning. No such luck again. Yes this one had the same golden crest above it, except instead of shining green there was stunning purple amethyst glimmering in its stead. As he slowly walked away out the right hallway, he looked to the left. He might as well investigate, maybe finding his missing link. Two more doors, symmetrical to the ones in its brother hallway. The golden crests proudly hanging above the knobs with rubies and sapphires filling the precious spot. He continued to walk down praying to find something and realized that he hadn't noticed that the two hallways connected. He felt like smacking himself in the head, but only continued to walk. As he reached the middle of the connecting hallway he turned to his right finding an elevator shaft. More Celtic design work shown. He sighed once more knowing that now he would enter the gloom of the labs, and probably finding his biological buddies hungry. The question rang through his head again, why did he come here? Did he need to prove something? Was it pride or just wanting to be useful to the others? Or maybe, yes it was something much deeper than originally planned...  
  
Well that's that. I thought I should end it there. Not to bad for a second chapter. And what is with Leon's obsession with the workers of Umbrella? Hmmmmmmmm...I'll leave you to wonder. Also who is our mysterious pianist? Someone from the past, maybe... SOOO you'll just have to wait until chapter 3 and these questions should be answered...I think. Hoped you enjoyed I crave reviews like mad! AMP! 


	3. Demons

OKAY I have returned. Ummmm So on with the story, I think this is gonna be the best yet (chapter that is) so thus Enjoy!  
RE Lady: Thanks for sending all those great resident evil videos they rocked!  
Spider Bear: Sorry its not gonna be Billy, cause this story takes place at the same time as Every Breathe You Take.  
  
Chapter 3 Demons  
  
The cold irons bars taunted him. The designs of old, unfazed by time awaited his touch. He finally mustered up his courage and pushed the iron gates of the elevator open. They creaked in protest but finally lost the battle. Leon stood in the old shaft, waiting for it to snap or something as he touched the button numbered L1. Surprisingly not such thing happened and it slowly moved down. As it gradually made its progress towards the new destination Leon wondered what new maze of tunnels umbrella had made for this place. Then it struck him. Trent had given him a map!  
  
"Wake up Kennedy," He muttered angrily to himself as he pulled out the old yellow papers. "Stupid, stupid mistake." He cursed himself for letting simple things pass him by. Mistakes such as this could cost him his life very easily in a place like this. He pushed aside the thought of death and stressed over what Trent had told him what seemed so very long ago.  
  
//FLASHBACK: The black-coated Mr. Trent finished introducing himself to Mr. Kennedy. Leon didn't bother drawing his father's gun on the man; it would have been useless. He found it quite annoying how the man could twist situations, and no matter what he could never lose. Even if he died it seemed he would win in some warped way.  
  
"Now Mr. Kennedy, to get strictly down to business," His smiling never fading from his face. Leon remained quiet. Trent pulled out a small pack of papers, very old papers. Leon was hoping for some palm pocket or something new, no he got the paperwork. How did this not surprise him?  
  
"These are the maps for the complex. There are 3 levels of labs. What you are to do is find the 6 computers within this place and put the data on this disc." Trent said smoothly as he pulled out the black little floppy. Leon took it and placed it in his pocket. The wind pulled up and seemed to howl as a warning, but Leon's attention did not fail.  
  
"Hmm, seems this weather is not going to fair well in the days to come." Trent said still smiling as he looked at the indigo sky. As Trent let his eyes meet Leon's they twinkled with joy as they always did, Leon suddenly felt sick.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" Leon finally said, his face emotionless.  
  
"O yes, we still need to cover that don't we?" Trent sighed. "Well, the important thing is to get the data. Nothing more, this is all in the interest of you really Mr. Kennedy." Leon remained impassive.  
  
"What will I be running into?" Trent continued to smile. "Well I'm sorry to say, but I do not know. Umbrella always has something up their sleeve, so there are no guaranties. Just always on your guard as usual Mr. Kennedy. I doubt you will have.too many serious situations to deal with." Too many problems? Leon stared at him a little longer.  
  
"Well Mr. Kennedy this seems as my parting note, it is time for me to leave. I suggest you go over those maps and leave for the labs ASAP. Goodbye Mr. Kennedy." With that Trent turned away and disappeared into the dark. //  
  
Leon sighed; he should have studied the maps more thoroughly, but then again there were many things he should have done different in his life. No time to waste mourning over things you can never change. It left you vulnerable, one of the few things Leon absolutely despised. And with that last thought the elevator ride was over. Warm air overwhelmed him as he pushed open the elevator shaft. The walls of the lab floor 1 were bleak. They were stained with blood, but amazingly the scent of death was not found. The halls were dark, and only a few lamps let their shadows swing upon the walls. He pulled out the magnum that he kept hidden within his belt. He laughed to at himself thinking how much shit was in store for him when Barry found out he took his favorite gun.  
  
As he walked down the forbidden hallway he thought of which way to turn, right again he chose. "God," he murmured to himself as he realized how warm it was on this level. He took of his jacket revealing his plain t- shirt. He contemplated just leaving the thing there, but then waited again. He figured that there should be something he could store it in later. As he continued down the bleak halls there it was, the scent of pure decay, no salvation. He checked the magnum, making sure every bullet was in place. He checked his pack; the bullets lied where they belonged. And as for the medical supplies? Happily placed in their belonging pouch. The hallway became shrouded in gloom and he could barely see a damn thing. "Muhhh" One of deathly moans could be heard as it echoed through the forgotten place. He was ready for this. As he stepped through the hall slowly with the gun close to his leg, he could hear it shuffle across the floor. It was coming closer, but from where was the question. He eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he realized that it broke of into two hallways. "Muhhhh" It was right behind him. Before he could respond he felt his cold clammy hands touch his bare arm. He yelled as he turned around and fired three times. He lost his footing and crashed into the wall. BANG, the lights flickered on. He not only hit his head on the wall, he hit a switch. Near his feet was his enemy. It lied on its stomach, with 3 bullets through its chest, almost still reaching though it never moved. "O no, not this shit again" Leon stood up over the thing and fired a magnum bullet straight into his head. It made a final moan as its head collapsed in and a pool of blood spread across the floor. Leon let out some air. "Damn," he said as he rubbed his head. Now that the lights were on he tended to the map. Figuring where he had to go would be no problem from here. Funny, Trent didn't give him a map of the lobby, were those rooms not important? Well Trent didn't mention them, so thus they had no importance to him. But...that music... If there was someone in here... No that's impossible, this place was abandoned; maybe it was just some switch that Umbrella set up. They are weird like that. He pushed it aside, hoping it would leave his already troubled mind.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
On his way to the first of the computers he had only ran into 2 other zombies, and an old friend from Raccoon, the repulsive licker. He had taken care of them easily enough with the magnum, and was happy that he had taken the gun. He loaded the magnum once again as he stepped over the carcass. As he moved along the hallway he heard scratching. Not a zombie, maybe a licker? No, the claws larger sounding, this thing was big. He had heard it before, some noise that he tried blocking from his memory. Leon heard it moved closer, was it in one of the rooms? Those claws, that breathing. "No..." He whispered as his eyes widened with the thought. CRASH! The door to the front and left of him came crashing into the wall. A green abomination known as the Hunter walked into the hallway. Leon's fears were true. Those eyes, pure evil. "HOLY SHIT!" Leon shouted as he raised his gun. The beast screamed its horrible cry, as Leon aimed. "The EYES! The eyes!!!" Leon thought to himself. Two shots one hit the left eye, blood burst from the wound. It screamed over Leon's curses. It screamed even louder and hit one of the walls in its fury. Then as Leon went to hit the right eye but his left claw came flying down. Leon tried to run back, anywhere just out of the way. It came flying down towards his head, Leon moved to the right and back; flinging himself to the ground. The hunter caught his arm. Leon screamed the horrible pain the surged throughout his entire left limb. Blood poured onto the concrete; his hand automatically went to stop the bleeding. No time, the Hunter was obviously ready for jumping in screamed as he ready. CRASH! The other door, to the front and right of him came open. It still remained on its hinges. Then something came out of the door. A woman she jumped out facing the Hunter. She stood in front of Leon holding a shotgun and fired once. She threw the shotgun into the other room as she pulled something from her belt. Leon looked at her in awe. Was she an angel, a guardian, or savior? Did it matter? She stood there as the monster came walking up. The walls shuddered from its size. Leon then heard the click of a pin and she threw something, a grenade?! The monster screamed and was cut short by something. She looked back and grabbed Leon pushing him around the corner and then hard against the wall. Leon let out a cry of pain that he felt through his arm, and his vision was blurry. BAM!!!!!!!! There was a terrible explosion that echoed throughout the halls. Blood splattered everywhere and a thunderous crash of the beast was heard from down the hall. His vision became a little more focus. The woman removed herself from sheltering him from the attack and he saw he gorgeous chestnut eyes. Her hair was in her face, and she seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. He was going to say something but nothing could come. She was searching that damn pack again for something and she came up with her prize. A SYRINGE?! "Wait what???" Leon cried as she squirted a little into the air. He went to get the needle from her grasp but she pushed down his good hand, and looked at his limp arm. The gun? Where was that damn magnum? It lay across the floor just if he could reach it. Damn she was strong. "NO! WAIT" He screamed as she put the fluid into his body. Once again everything went blurry and all that remained fixated in his mind was the chestnut eyes of that demon.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I bet none of ya were expecting that? So who is this demon of ours? And what is up with the syringe? Could it be...SATAN?! Sorry too much church lady from SNL for me. And is our hero Leon.CONTAMINATED?!?!?! Hmmmmm all these questions soon to be answered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not very good with writing action, its my first time please be merciful. Well make sure you review. AMP 


	4. A Question of Trust

AHA! Chapter...4 right? Yeah 4 that's it. Ummm in this one, well you just have to read mwahahaha. Enjoy as always!  
  
Chapter 4 A Question of Trust  
  
Leon was laying down on something soft. He was aware of that at least. The pain of his wound was not nearly as intense as it had been. In fact it felt warm and the pain was slowly fading away. His eyes were heavy and he thought for a moment, he would just rather sleep. As he was drifting away into some unknown state thoughts of what Birkin had become from his injection made his eyes shoot open in protest. The light from the chandelier blinded him for an instant, but when they recovered he looked to see he was lying on a couch. The room he was residing in was obviously from the classical era of Europe. Shades of dark green highlighted the elegance of the large area. The ceiling was very tall and the chandelier's diamonds glittered above him, and a baby grand hid in a corner of the room. Was he back on the upper floor? He tried taking in what had happened last to him. As he remembered the horrors he looked to his arm. It was dressed up nicely, and he moved it to realize he no longer felt any pain.  
  
"But what the hell did she put into my arm" he whispered to himself as he felt his heart almost stop. He sat silent for a moment as he looked at the room in front of him. "I have to find that woman." Making his mind up he steadied his feet upon the floor and turned around to the door. As he moved closer he noticed it had the same intricate designs he saw from the hallway. "This must be where I heard the piano." He said as he looked towards the black instrument. As he shuffled closer to the wooden door he went to grab his gun. "SHIT!" He yelled in defiance. "She took it! Damn it! Now what am I gonna do?" He looked around and ran towards a trunk. The old and musty box creaked as the smell of dust overwhelmed him. A shotgun and some rounds. He smiled happily at his find and greedily grabbed them. Loading the shotgun he headed towards the door. Stretching out his bandaged arm once last time he reached for the knob. The door swung open in one easy motion, but to his horror the woman stood there right in front of him! Hastily he drew up the shotgun as the door crashed carelessly into the wall. The woman's eyes widen, but her face showed no emotion. They stared at each other purely in shock.  
  
She was wearing a green jack, made from some type of tough material. Underneath it she wore a tight fitting black body shaper that revealed the pale skin of her stomach. Simple denim jeans covered her legs, dark brown boots upon her feet. She had chestnut hair that framed her face. Her hazel eyes that had once seemed so menacing glittered as she quickly glanced at his arm and back to his.  
  
"How are your wounds?" Her melodic voice floated through the room. Leon stared at her a little more shocked at what she said. Did she not give a damn he held a bloody shotgun to her head?!  
  
"Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?" He barked at the woman.  
  
"First of all I didn't do anything to you. More importantly why are you here?" She said casually.  
  
"Listen I'll be asking the questions! Now whom do you work for?" he said growing angrier by the second. She sighed. "I have no employer if that is what you mean. I work for myself. I'm strictly here for information." She stated simply one hand upon her hip.  
  
It was true that Trent had told Leon that there were no "living" scientists remaining in this place, and she didn't look like she worked for Umbrella. He lowered his gun a little. Before he spoke his next thought she pulled out the stolen magnum. Holding its barrel she pointed the handle towards him. "You forgot this." She said pushing it towards him. "Now I would suggest you leave this place immediately."  
  
"What? Excuse me?" Leon was even more dumbfounded. What the hell was wrong with this woman?!  
  
"You heard me. Just take the gun and leave now. Forget you ever came to this place and anything you saw here."  
  
"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do! Listen I came here for information as well, and there is no possible way that I am leaving! So why don't you tell me what you put into my arm before I blow your head off!" He jerked the shotgun so the barrel was right between her eyes.  
  
"Information huh? I guess you know all about Umbrella then don't you." She said a smile forming around her lips. "What I put in your arm was an antidote for something called a T-virus. That creature down there thrives on it, and you would probably be infected too. But if you came here, I would hope you would now about that."  
  
"An antidote?" He said slowly looking at his arm again. "Why did you help me?" he asked a little more softly. She paused a little bit, her voice now softer "No one should have to suffer that way." Her eyes looked so pained as she looked at his wound. There was a bit of silence before Leon broke it as he put the shotgun down. "Since you and I are here for the same reason I think we should help each other." She looked at him puzzled at the thought. "What?"  
  
"Listen things will just go faster and we get both get what we need."  
  
The reason for trusting her was still confused Leon, but it just felt right at the moment. She healed him, kicked that hunter's ass, and he had a feeling that she despised Umbrella as much as him. "I'm Leon Kennedy," he said putting a hand out to hers.  
  
"Samantha Stag."  
  
Hello Captain: I swear its not Ada so don't get any ideas.  
  
Ummmmm that's all of chapter 4! Sorry I know its short. Kind of complicated I know. Took me forever how to figure out this scene. Why is Leon trusting her? Is this woman against Umbrella? Why does she seem so familiar! All answers to be answered in the next chapter when we learn a little more about the mysterious Samantha Stag! So if you enjoyed I would love to get a review. I would just like to say that you don't have to worry about any shitty flames I get from people like Mr. Madison and Peanutbuttersunshine. Yes, originally I was seriously pissed off with their reviews. But now, I really don't give a damn because they are just critics. Some people actually enjoy their reviews, hey whatever floats your boat. Personally I'm just sick of the hubbub around them, so I do not pay attention to the flames they send me, but I do thank the people who stand up for me when they do. As long as I get one good review I'll always keep writing for that one person. So as the fanfiction title says I shall release my imagination and free my soul no matter what anyone says.  
AMP 


	5. In late November

I should have done this chapter within the other you know, but I decided to be stupid and make it its own chapter. This chapter actually takes place before the last one. Believe it or not I thought of this story long before I even joined ff.net. It has just taken me a while to write it. We now get to learn about the mysterious Samantha Stag! So onto chapter 5 of Bittersweet Dreams Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Stepping over the bloody remains of what was once a hunter, Samantha Stag looked at where the head should have been. She then turned to where the magnum lay. "He might want this." She said as she walked to the elevator inspecting the fine weapon. Running a slender finger along the gun, possibilities that had entered her mind before rose for the occasion. The thought of suicide was unsettling, a defiance to God in the most utter way to some. And yet, to her she wondered if it would be the best. She sighed as she reminded herself she didn't have it in her to do it. Too bad she didn't follow bushido. But then again even if she did, she'd be screwed with the horror of her shame. "O bloody hell" She cursed with a tinge of a British accent that appeared only for that phrase. She crumpled against the iron elevator in disgust, rubbing her temples that throbbed from the chronic headache that cursed her. Popping in three Ibuprofen tablets from her handy bag of medic supplies, she swallowed with salvia from her dry mouth. She tried shaking off her pain as she stepped into the rusty elevator with heavy breathing. Asthma was yet another curse that followed her since she was a babe. Ignoring the pain in her chest she thought that maybe she would close her eyes and it would go away. "Grandfather" A childish ghost chimed out, giggling with resound. Her eyes opened from that haunting voice that followed her for so long. "I need some caffeine." She moaned after closing her eyes, the hum of the elevator floating her into sleep.  
  
A large forest with fading trees of late November surrounds a small girl. She smiles and giggles as she sees an elderly man walks towards her. He chokes out a laugh and once again states how much she is growing up too fast. Her bright strawberry blonde hair dances uncontrollably in the breeze. He hugs her and she asks when her parents are to return, a silent tear falls down the old man's face as he breaks the news of their untimely death. With confusion and not being able to grip the realization the girl becomes quiet and walks with the man down on the path from the cliff that hovers over the Pennsylvanian forest.  
  
As the elevator crashed to the top level, Samantha awoke from the remorseful dream. A sad memory that vexed her far too many times to count. She steadied herself out of the elevator. She had to look strong for that man. "I have to get him out of here." She was heading to the door pulling out the ring of keys. Each incrusted with the same design as the matching door. When she went to reach for it something pulled her back. She turned to the photos in the main hallway.  
  
Recovering from the deaths of her parents was painful for the girl, but growing up with her wealthy grandfather was not a problem. She was brought up with a joy of the arts and history that she inherited from her father. A man of Irish decent he had the same bright hair of his daughter. Her mother was the pride and joy of her grandfather, the golden gem his wife, whom passed away in childbirth. The old man never did share the secret about him having a family. For some reason he felt the needed to be hidden. Only a few people knew she existed and so the old man had to grieve alone. The dear girl was all that was left of the old man's love. He never exposed her to the world much, kept her inside a mansion that was lovely in all aspects. She was a little mutt of Irish, Welsh, Russian, German, and Ukrainian blood, which attributed to her fair skin. She had a knack for the guitar and piano and spent most of her time trying to perfect her favorite Classical and Baroque pieces. She also worked on the organ and violin at times, but was nowhere near as interested in them as her the other two instruments. She delved into books escaping to places that she knew she could never go, forever being carefully shadowed by her protective guardian. She was weak in the studies of science and math, but that never bothered the old man. He continued to let her pursue her dreams of the arts. She was home schooled gaining much knowledge becoming a very educated young woman, but she lost the ability to makes friends. Even though this fear was within her, she tried desperately not to show it. She talked with employees and learned to interact with people from the kindness of John, the only employee to actually care for her well being.  
  
Samantha slowly walked up to the old photographs. Rubbing some of the smiling faces with her finger, she wondered if all of them were dead. A tear poured down her face knowing that she was all a part of this. She remained quiet knowing no matter what identity she took, how many times she bled herself to be rid of her dirty heritage; she would always be part of Umbrella.  
  
After a long day outside the girl sits with her German Shepard. Her other one ran away and she was happy that her grandfather brought her another companion. She looks at the time and realizes it is time for her recital. The small girl once again plays the guitar for her grandfather. He smiles as he sits in the bar room with her, once of the rooms left vacant only for him. She grins brightly as he tells her to play a tune, Beethoven her favorite of the Classical period. "Moonlight Sonata" pours throughout the room. Afterwards automatically the girl plays "Romantic Guitar" made none other than Chopin. Before she can finish the lovely tune another worker comes in to take time away from her precious grandfather. She frowns knowing that he has begun to change, ever working on his projects and not seeming to be his old self. The intruder was wearing a lab coat and had blonde hair. Prescription glasses cover his eyes and he wears an anxious look on his face. She had seen this man many times before. He was in the doorway motioning her grandfather to come, calling him "sir" as most employees did. Behind the man with glasses was another man with blonde hair. He wore sunglasses and had an eerie expression upon his face at all times. Lowering his glasses he shoots a glance at the small girl, his smile broadening with her jump of surprise. The elderly man pats the child on the shoulder and tells her to wait there, and then leaves with the other to men she had seen a few times before. Against the rules that her grandfather created she follows them quietly to the main hallway. There her grandfather meets what seems to be a family. All with blonde hair, a father, a son, and a daughter. The little red head looks down upon the new guests. The blonde girl is in front, she is guessed to be around 14 is greeted by the old man with high regard. He shakes her hand and she takes it, looking at the man with little excitement. The father of the girl stands behind her, a hand on her shoulder beaming over her. And then the son seems to be forgotten. Only there clutching ever so desperately to the young girl's free hand. The scientist with the glasses looks at them with disgust, the man with sunglasses only smiles with the same eerie look as always. A few words are exchanged between the older men, and soon another worker brings up a package. He tries to hand it to the blonde girl but she turns her nose from it, insisting her brother take it as some sort of slave. The little red head still hiding away above decides to disappear again; they will be leaving soon as all guests do. Besides those children don't look the type that would get along with her, or with many people in fact.  
  
Samantha snapped out of her alternate world and look to the stairs leading to the exiting door. She stepped up the old stairs looking up at the creator of Umbrella, Lord Ozwell Spencer. Rain smacked against the window as thunder crashed outside. Samantha reached the top and stared at the painting eye to eye. She let another tear fall as she looked into his eyes. She tried to admit so many times that she hated him and what he did, but always she knew that long ago she loved him. After so much thought she looked into the eyes that she shared and whispered "Grandfather why did you do all this?"  
  
WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!! She's the Granddaughter of none other than Lord Ozwell Spencer! Were you surprised? I wonder which paragraph it took you to realize. Hopefully you were guessing for a while. If you didn't notice this is where my poem fits in that I wrote in the first chapter. I'm so crazy! I know that it would never happen that Spencer having a granddaughter, but I think it's an interesting twist in the Resident Evil world. And now she wants to destroy what her family created! Pretty original huh? You'll be learning more about Samantha's past and the reason how she devoted herself to the destruction of Umbrella in later chapters. Remember Leon is still oblivious to all of this ahhhhhhh! Well I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review of what you think of it. AMP P.S. I'm real sorry about the verb tense if that bothered you, I did contemplate going back and changing it, but I am just far too lazy lol. 


	6. Anxiety

I start out the New Year with a new chapter Enjoy! Be sure to Review when finished as well. P.S. pretend that we just came back from chapter 4 when she says her name to Leon, the whole chappy 5 was a flashback cause I'm retarded! O yes Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you had as good as one as me!!! (  
  
Don't own RE, but I do own Samantha Stag!  
  
Chapter 6 Anxiety  
  
"Well then, follow me, and give me the shotgun. You can have your magnum." Samantha ordered.  
  
"Fine" Leon obediently handed her the weapon of choice. "Wait...where are we going?"  
  
"The storage room." Leon didn't argue, so submissively he followed her. From the hallway they went into the main lobby with the photographs, she didn't falter as she simply turned to the left to the next passage. She then turned left to face the door with the ruby incrusted door.  
  
"I tired that already..." Leon warned. Samantha paid no heed. She simply held up a key chain. The rustic gold one with rubies was firmly clenched between her thumb and pointer. With no noise from her lips she slipped the key into the hole and unlocked the door easily. She flashed on a light that was on the right side and entered.  
  
Of course the room was Ruby Red. The red storage room was decorated, well more cluttered with fine art. Dusty old paintings and musty rugs covered the room proudly. Unfazed statues stood in random places in the room along with too many instruments to name. The room may have been at one time a library. The walls were covered with grimy old bookshelves.  
  
Samantha broke her way through the disorder and found what she had searched for. Letting out a few coughs from the filth Samantha pulled out more beloved grenades and some type of utility belt. "Need anything?" She questioned in her normal down to point voice as she turned to the bright- eyed man. Taking a few steps over the rumpled red carpet and tearing some papers upon the ground he made it to the trunk. Peering over the young Miss Stag he looked in the trunk to find nothing useful for him. He slowly began to lower his jacket into the trunk remembering how warm it was going to be on the first of the lower levels.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Samantha advised. "The second level down is quite cold."  
  
"The second level? What about the first? There is research I still need to get from there!"  
  
"What do you think I was doing when I saved your ass?" She said smiling as she pulled out a little black disc and a nice little palm pocket from the new strap she acquired. "I already got the information from the two computers on that level. We can copy the information on the computer downstairs. Look here." Calmly she pulled out an aluminum painted palm pocket. She guided his eyes the electronic device, and a small map appeared. It looked to be a downloaded copy of Leon's map, even the small smudges and burned marks blotched the picture. Leon thought of inquiring her about where she received her map and not to mention the very expensive looking appliance, but decided against it, not all things had to be voiced.  
  
"Alright." He surrendered as he waved his hands to show the retreat. "Let's just go." He said as he hurried out the door, securing his coat around him.  
  
The elevator noisy received the two associates. Samantha closed the doors and looked straight ahead as they headed towards the second level.  
  
"So uh, do you know what type of a...monsters will we be running into? Leon asked. Samantha simply shrugged her shoulders. "I believe this place dealt with experimentation from other countries. This was basically for comparison of how much each country was progressing in the B.O.W. section. Fun huh? So each little Umbrella company would send some of their crap here so they could basically see who was doing what. I don't think they sent their best stuff here and yet there is no doubt there will be some hard asses to deal with. All I know is that..." She loaded the shotgun and met Leon's gaze. "Whatever it is, it better not run into me." She casually stated raising her eyebrows as she looked at the youthful man.  
  
Leon, unlocked their gaze, and checked the Colt Python. He realized that it was empty, and then proceeded to slip six .357 mm rounds into the gun. Soon the elevator came to a halt. Leon looked to Samantha as she nodded for the approval and he slowly opened the door.  
  
Similar to the first levels of labs the off white walls consumed Leon and Samantha. A single lamp could be seen swinging; creaking its warning down the dank hallway. Although Leon looked cool calm and collected the truth was that the old lamp bothered the absolute shit out of him. He had to focus.  
  
Samantha quickly looked over at Mr. Kennedy. He was going to head for the right when the reached the end of the hallway, she could tell by the way he nearly hugged the wall. Her guess was correct and as she was heading down the left part of the fork she was halted.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Leon said as she obviously went the other way of him. "Come on, it will be better if we stick together." He said as she turned to face him. Her voice faltered for only a small moment. "I think it would be best to split up. That way we can reach the computers faster, and be done with this mission as soon as possible." "But Samantha..." She hardly hesitated; her orders were law.  
  
"Fine" Leon yelled indignantly. "Stupid Miss control freak. She probably thinks she's fricken Patton the way she orders around people. Fine you can go down that way, go and get your head blown right off for all I care! I'll get the information on my own. By myself I will not be ordered around like your LACKY!" Leon thought angrily, muttering along the hallway.  
  
The real problem was, Leon didn't want to work alone. He never actually had in this whole chaos that was spun from Umbrella's dirty needle. He had Claire's help for a bit in Raccoon and John's at that mad house. And then he had... "Ada" he dared to whisper longingly as he looked down the left hall before turning around again. It had been so long since he dared to speak that name, dared to think of her, why now, why her? Turning his emotions to anger he blamed it on the mysterious Samantha Stag and ranted about the "power Nazi" along the hallway, to move his worries from a tainted past.  
  
Samantha walked on light feet down the dim hallway. She was happy to be alone. The young man was causing her some...unease for some reason. Although she hated to admit it, people were not her strong point. She shook her head and thought of more important matters, like where that computer was.  
  
The hallway was cold as she pulled the green coat around her body, maybe she should have put on more than that damned body shaper. Too late now and the scrawny piece of black cloth did give her flexibility. Screw the cold; it was better to be able to move than be warm.  
  
But something made her shudder no matter how much clothing she put on her body. She heard something slinking, an unnatural noise behind her. A crawling, scratching, stretching, abomination was drawing near. She clenched her shotgun closer and let out a breathe of air. Her heart racing and her hand shook from excitement. She closed her eyes for a moment, before feeling the horrid breathe down her neck and a gurgling from the bowels of hell...  
  
Hmmmmmmmmm I know short one, but I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. Well I do hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be better. Until next time my friends. Please leave a review! 


	7. Lessons from Jabberwocky

Uhhhhhh, I don't own Resident Evil, or Jabberwocky...so sad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry that it wasn't updated for a while. My computer suddenly decided that I wouldn't be allowed to get in my document manager and THEN I HAD to study for the stupid mid terms. Thank God those are over. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 Lessons from Jabberwocky  
  
Leon had finally reached the room that he was looking for after taking out 3 bats from pure annoyance he reached the door that the mapped showed the 3rd computers location.  
  
He quickly closed the door behind him and headed towards the small Mac, which rested upon an old table. He simply brushed the dust from the monitor and clicked the enter key to turn it on. Bright blue flashed illuminating the gloomy room. After the code screen appeared, Leon pulled out a list of codes from Trent. Reading the small number on the computer 'BXU-78' he checked it up and found the corresponding cipher. He quickly typed in '96705' in and then was welcomed by the Umbrella logo before slipping the precious piece of paper away. Quickly he clicked on the Research document called 'Op 9827' and clicked on Reports as Trent's instructions insisted. Many files filled the folder he noticed as he glided in his dark little disc. The tower made a few snaps transporting the files to the disc.  
  
He noticed a document within the folder reading "Woman project - John 534".  
  
Something unknown drew him to that name, John. Without hesitation the white mouse headed for the tan colored folder. Slowly it reached it mark only to be abruptly halted by a blood-curdling scream of pain on the other side of the lab. "Samantha..." He jolted out of the chair. With that he grabbed the disc out of the computer and ran back to hallway, not bothering to close the door.  
  
Samantha screamed in pain as she felt the long nails of the abomination go into her right back side. She slid across the cold concrete and turned upon her wounded back to face her new foe. The thing went back, it arm sliding back to its belonging place. She look in horror as the other arm was nothing but a stub pulsating in disgusting claret. She searched her mind remembering the nickname of "Bandersnatch". Two other words automatically came into her mind unconsciously 'Arctic lab' and 'Ashford'. She pushed her entire back further down the hall, never leaving her trusted weapon aside.  
  
She clung to the shotgun against her chest and watched her blood stain the floor as she pushed away from the creature. She gasped for air as cold entered her wound. "That's it you piece of shit" she spat angry at the pain that the thing caused her. She grabbed onto a pipe to steady herself up. The long arm of the bandersnatch jumped at her and crashed into the pipes. Freezing water sprayed everywhere and she was sent flying back. She screwed the idea of trying to get up and readied the shotgun.  
  
It came closer to her as its putrid face longingly looked at her crimson tainted flesh. She shot it twice in the rib cage to slow it down, but it jumped in front of her almost unfazed by the blood that came flooding from the gaping holes in its chest. She helplessly tried to move away from the being, but it grabbed her skull pleased to have her head soon crushed in. She still clung onto the end of the shotgun and smashed it into its head. It flung the Stag into the wall. Samantha felt her warm blood slide down her dirtied neck from her head, a small amount she hoped. She grabbed a grenade ready for its next attack. She saw the bandersnatch drawing near and popped the pin without bother counting the seconds. She threw it behind the beast and it exploded in midair. The Bandersnatch fell over twitching from the explosion finally dead as its blood and some other fluids mixed into Samantha's own. She placed her hand upon her wound, creating pressure before smiling at her fallen adversary. "See, you don't want to mess with me".  
  
Leon came a little too late he realized as he saw the dead Bandersnatch lying before the wounded woman. "Samantha..." He slowly whispered as he walked towards her. Her limp hand lay upon the shotgun. She coughed up more blood onto her dry lips as it slowly dripped to the floor. Her beautiful eyes looked up to meet his and slowly her mouth opened and she wheezed out words. "Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" She pointed to the fallen beast that shared the same name smiling she looked the ceiling. Leon slowly stopped to listen to the words she spoke, not sure what to do. He truly wasn't sure if she was going insane. She then began to speak again as she looked to her bloodied hand. "He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought -- So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought. And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. She paused for a moment and looked at Leon with clouded eyes, and her mouth was barely let out the last lines. "And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy. `Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe." She coughed out the last words as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell over onto the water that spurted from the broken pipe. "SAMANTHA!" Leon cried as he watched her fall. He hurried over to her side and picked up her drenched body. She was soaked in both blood and water, and her hair dripping wet. He scooped her up into his arms and tried to wake her up. "Samantha...come on now. Where can we get medical supplies?" She had no answer for him, but she slowly looked at his face. "Samantha, I need you to help me out here, are there medical supplies in one of those rooms?" She nodded slowly, "In the...purple room, you can find medical supplies." She slowly pulled out the ring of keys and clenched in his hands, then she pulled out her disc and placed it in his pocket. "Just in case" Samantha whispered. She closed her eyes, but Leon wouldn't let her fall asleep. Leon made sure her arms were around his neck so she could hold on to him. Finally he stood up and began to head towards the elevator, not running to fast, but in enough urgency. "Samantha, what were talking about in the hallway?" He said desperately trying to keep her conscious as a small bit of concern rang out from his voice. "A poem, by Lewis Carrol." "Lewis Carrol?" "The guy...who wrote Alice in wonderland?" She breathed out, as her eyes opened again to look at him. "You're carrying me?" she said finally realizing that Leon was indeed carrying her. He simply nodded. "What do you know you are good for something" She let her crack lips release a smirk as Leon looked at her in shock. "Well, I don't think you can walk right now, especially since you look like a drowned rat." He shot back. Samantha gave him a look; but accepted the remark, knowing she probably deserved it. She couldn't hold the look for long as everything started to become blurry. "Hey hey hey," Leon said as he tried to keep her awake. "I didn't get to ask you what the poem was called." "O it's called Jabberwocky. I like it" She said with her eyes still closed. "I like it, too." Leon said as he closed the door to the elevator.  
  
Well that's it, more coming soon hopefully. Tell me if you liked this chapter. And if you knew or now like Jabberwocky YOU ROCK EVEN MORE! Please leave a review, Amp! Some interesting stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter whoo! 


	8. A Little Insight

Okay I think this one is gonna a bit longer than the last ones...I think. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry it took a while for updating on here. The reason was I started a chapter and realized that I was gonna change its position and I had to move this chapter up. Then I also was constantly checking the timeline because I'm anal like that AND I THINK that Samantha's life seems plausible in the Resident Evil world...I have now proved that I have no life!! Well anyways Enjoy! Also I should mention the story will be coming to a close soon!  
  
Chapter 8 A Little Insight  
  
Leon opened the door of the elevator shaft to see the upper hall. Samantha eyes had remained closed, but she was still able to answer questions when inquired. Leon had almost forgot where the amethyst door was. Suddenly he remembered jerking himself around and hurrying towards the door in the other hallway. Before he reached it he wanted to get the keys ready. He hoisted Samantha over his shoulder so he would have one arm free. He struggled for a moment trying to adjust to her dead weight body. Quickly he pulled out the corresponding key and jammed it into the slot, and violently turned the lock open, and then he rushed into the room.  
  
The room was actually not even purple. It was simply a white medical room, quite small compared to all the other top quarters. It was utterly bland and the only importance Leon found was the small bed for Samantha to lie on. She was set down softly before he hurried over to the white cabinet to search for the supplies. To his luck there was gauss, hydrogen peroxide, and some clean cloths. All the other supplies he didn't dare to touch.  
  
He reached the small bed with the supplies in his hands then nudged Samantha on the shoulder. "Sam...I'm gonna have to flip you on your side okay?" he whispered. She nodded her head gradually. He reached over and turned her on her side. She didn't make any sound, but the pain shown in her face. When he turned her over he found the green jacket shredded by the Bandersnatch. No damage came to her jeans or body shaper. The wound wasn't too deep. He decided to turn her fully on her back. Leon took the coat off of her and cast it aside on the floor. He rushed over to the sink and dampened one of the cloths. When he returned to Samantha he washed away the blood from the injury. He poured hydrogen peroxide from the opaque bottle onto a white cloth and once again treated the gash. Samantha's back jolted in from the cold and white bubbles emerged from the wound. Leon let the foam do its job before wiping away the excess around the abrasion. He pulled out the gauss and finished wrapping the wound carefully. Then he warned her that he was going to flip her over on her back again.  
  
Samantha opened her eyes to see Leon and took another deep breath. She felt yet another bubble down in her chest, a wheeze coming through. She tried to cough but nothing would come, only another rasp. Leon looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my asthma." She panted out. "I don't think it was from the attack, maybe a weather change." Leon had heard of this asthma before. Maybe from a book? Samantha noticed him ponder for a moment before he smiled.  
  
"Ass-mar?" He smirked. Samantha recognized the comment, with a bit of surprise. "Very funny Ralph." She hissed. Unbelievable; he did have some cleverness. Leon's smile broadened that she got the joke. "Now, what can I actually do to help it?"  
  
"I need caffeine or my inhaler, but I don't have either; just let me lie here for a bit." The last thing she saw was Leon nodding before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The light haired cop looked around the room to take in the surroundings. Aside from the medical room there was a small hallway to his east and a door to his north. He looked back at Samantha, never really taking in conception of this stranger.  
  
She seemed to be headstrong, but very insecure deep down. She was intelligent and had an air of sarcasm around her. Her pale body held no tattoos or scars; only a few dark bruises blemished her fair skin. Her hands were quite petite even for a woman's and he found she had a nail- biting problem. His theory of her being anxious was now even more supported. She had a band made of three black beaded strands and a purple jewel design binding them together. She had long lashes and light eyebrows. He guessed her age to be in the same areas as Claire's, although Samantha looked more mature; maybe from the lack of rebellion.  
  
Samantha's lips were tainted scarlet from her blood and so was the side of her face and neck. He took the wet cloth and wiped the blood away from her face and neck cautiously. Upon her collar she bore a necklace that held a black ring hanging from, one that was far too big to fit on her fingers. He brushed away her soaking wet hair from her eyes. Their highlights began to show as he pulled it behind her ear, revealing an onyx hoop earrings. Her features changed to aching with his touch and he removed his hand with a sympathetic look. Samantha then turned somewhat and laid her hand next to her delicate face.  
  
Leon stood up after cleaning Samantha up. He took a look at her and saw her shiver upon the cot. He turned his attention to her jacket that was cast upon the floor. It was torn to shreds and was no longer useful as Leon suspected. He removed his jacket and placed it upon the young woman. A smile spread across his face as a serene expression came upon Samantha.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A girl stood on the open field in the English Countryside. She took up her bow and tried to hit the circular target. Yet again she missed and sighed as a fall breeze struck her. In frustration she tied her hair back into a ponytail, not caring about the few strands that casually flew about her young face. She heard the crunching of leaves and smiled as her grandfather leisurely walked up the hill. He smiled back at her as he spread his arms to her. "Grandfather!" She said as she rushed over to him. He embraced her with loving arms and pulled back to look her in the eyes.  
  
"How was you're trip to Russia?" Samantha asked him as she went to gather her archery supplies.  
  
"O fine my dear, how have your studies been?" He stated as his tone became a bit more serious. She smiled at him girlishly hoping to charm him over. "Well, my tutor says I've improved in Algebra. Also I've raised my English to a 99%!"  
  
"What about Science and Social studies?"  
  
"I did extremely good in my athletics and health. Also my music instructor tells me I'm doing wonderful." She said nervously.  
  
"Science and Social Studies..."  
  
"I went down on those a little. I have an 84% in Science and I have an 89% in Social Studies." She said depressed as she looked towards her hands. The elder Spencer wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "As long as you're trying your hardest" He grinned.  
  
Now as any 14 year-old girl should know B's and A's are nothing to be depressed about when it comes to classes. Although Samantha never admitted to anyone she always had a feeling, paranoia that some would compare her to the deceased Alexia, the genius daughter of Alexander Ashford. What did she have to worry about though? Not many people could compare her, not many knew of Samantha's existence. Plus her grandfather never mentioned her helping in the family company...  
  
"Speaking of classes, I am going to be 15 soon and I was wondering if I could start High School?" She questioned in voice full of hope. The old man looked down for a moment.  
  
"I have to see my dear. You're getting some of the finest education right in your own home."  
  
"I know its just...I would really like to see what it was like. It would be a good learning experience..." He sighed with the remark. "We'll see...you know how we move around so much...we'll just have to see." He stated again. Samantha knew this was a "no" as most teenagers do. They soon headed towards the manor and would begin dinner soon.  
  
"Samantha dear..." Ozwell said looking down the dining table towards his granddaughter. " I am going to have to return to Arklay this weekend. I know its sudden but business must be done."  
  
Samantha nodded, not at all surprised that her grandfather was leaving once again for the great cause of Umbrella. She slowly started to pick at her food at the dinner plate that was set before her. For some reason her fillet minion didn't look too appetizing anymore. The day had not gone well for Samantha. Her grandfather was leaving her once again and she would be left with the boring maids and 'nannies' that were supposed to look after her. Not to mention her dreams of actually attending a school were dashed once more.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come along." His pleasant smile emerged again. Her entire pitiful look was washed away as she nodded excitedly. It had been 4 years since she had been to Arklay, her first real home, a place where she had felt...happy.  
  
The plane ride wasn't bad so far. Grandfather had been reading over more letters from people. A small paper floated to the floor and as she went to pick it up he hastily grabbed it before she could even see the black ink.  
  
He gave her another charismatic smile as he nodded reassurance. Samantha turned back to the window hoping to reach Arklay soon. Who knew maybe she could sneak into the city. With a hope she wondered how long the would be staying in Pennsylvania. Grandfather usually liked to stay around Arklay as much as he could. He said that they would be staying for 3 months, a bit short for Samantha, but she wasn't one to argue.  
  
Samantha fixed her hair by flipping it over and placing a black hair band over the now fluffed up strands. She brushed off her simple black skirt of wrinkles and made sure that she was in perfect order. She would have liked to put on some lipstick, but once again that wouldn't be approved of. Grandfather said she still had to wait for make-up; she was still his baby girl. She looked at herself from her expensive little pocket mirror and decided she was acceptable.  
  
Soon they arrived at the Spencer estate, a place that shared her adored family name. It was October; her favorite month of the year and nothing could be better. She took a deep breath of autumn air before stepping in the lovely mansion with her grandfather. It was strange how it was getting so cold at this time of year.  
  
She walked close by her grandfather as a man that Samantha remembered from her past greeted him. The scientist known as William Birkin carried a few papers in one hand while outstretching another to Ozwell.  
  
"Morning William, jolly good to see you again!" Said Spencer with too much enthusiasm Samantha noticed.  
  
"Morning sir. It's good to see your return." Birkin stated simply. Spencer looked around for a moment. "Where's Albert?"  
  
"Uh, he's off again sir, don't you remember his notice?"  
  
"O yes, yes of course." The old man reassured his top scientist. Samantha looked over to her grandfather and wonder why he was lying again. Why did he always want to see senile in front of them, he wasn't that way in real life...  
  
Ozwell put an arm around his young granddaughter with pride. "You remember little Samantha don't you William?"  
  
William's glasses flashed upon his superior's granddaughter. She grinned at him as he gave a quick nod. "Nice too see you again." Samantha wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth. Something was on his mind, probably women problems she giggled to herself.  
  
"Something wrong William?" Ozwell asked noticing his anxiousness.  
  
"Oh, nothing Fae just messed up some things in the labs again."  
  
"Don't tell me we'll need to be replacing more coffee cups, William?" The old man chuckled at his own joke. Birkin smirked as he rubbed the back of his head remembering an embarrassing past experience.  
  
"Well there is going to be a meeting at 3 sir and I'll guess I will see you there. Much to do."  
  
"Yes, William. See you then." With that the blonde haired scientist left the main hallway. "Well, my dear, I must go check on the other employees. You can meet me in the piano room. Remember no wondering around. And don't get in any of the employees way, no asking questions."  
  
"Yes, grandfather" Samantha said with a slight sigh. "Good girl" He patted her on the head. With that he headed in the same direction as Birkin.  
  
Samantha looked around and wondered if she should listen to her elder. She shook her head as she smiled to herself. It couldn't hurt to do a little exploring...  
  
Sam walked up the stairs in front of her and looked at the painting that the doorway was in. She quickly looked at it intrigued by the sheer detail of it. Grandfather did have a bizarre taste in decorating. Sam shrugged and headed towards the courtyard.  
  
She looked at the roses that were planted along the fence. So beautiful she thought. She heard a jingling of something and looked to the other part of gate. There was a little ball of fluff wagging its tail full of excitement as it put its paws against the gate. Sam made a gasp of joy as she looked upon the German Shepard. She hurried over to the gate and let herself in clasping the small pup in her arms. The little dog turned on its back, Samantha taking up the offer to rub his belly.  
  
"Awww, your nothing but a little puppy aren't you?" His tongue flew out of his mouth as he panted. "What's your name?" She looked at the lavish collar and read the simple name. "Toby huh? That's a cute name. Do you belong to one of the employees?" Toby barked happily as he tried to bat her hair band of her head. "I bet you don't like being cooped up in this gated place huh? Come on let's go have some fun." She scooped the small puppy. Grandfather wouldn't go into the bar for a while. What could be the harm? She giggled with excitement; she could finally have a little escape.  
  
Okay I'm stopping it there cause like the other memories deal with other crap and I just wanna update lol. So this is kinda a two parter or whatever. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review. I hoped you like the meeting with Toby, when he was all cute and fuzzy and not deadly and bloody hahahaha. Well farewell for now, I'll try to update soon. AMP. 


	9. Placebo

Ummmmm last chappy I forgot to mention the Lord of the Flies joke. I just started reading it and I like that book. So since Ralph comments on Piggy's "ass-mar" I had to put it in. I thought it would give some more things in common with Leon and Sam...Not that is important cause nothing is happening between them. *Looks around guiltily*. Oh yeah this chapter we learn of the last days of Samantha Spencer.  
  
PS I JUST READ AN ARTICLE ON RE 4!!!!! It was so exciting all the pictures were awesome; Leon now looks like a sexy beast! The little pimp lol. Half pain  
  
Chapter 9 Placebo  
  
Sam had been exploring the forest with her newest buddy Toby, but one of the employees sadly cut that short. Furious with the young girl he irritably asked her name and how she got in possession of Toby. Sam of course lied, saying that she was walking around the woods and found the dog. He yelled at her and explaining that this was private property, and after taking the dog back into custody he walked off and said she better get the hell out of the woods if she knew what was good for her. After he had turned his back and left her, she laughed at his utter ignorance. There were ups to no one knowing your identity.  
  
Sam figured she had only been out of the mansion for say a half hour. She decided to head back, never wanting her grandfather to be upset. He usually took a while in meetings, so she leisurely walked back to the estate.  
  
Upon returning Sam walked up the steps to the room that she was meant to reside in. She prayed that the door was unlocked; it would be hell to find where its location was this time. To her fortune it was, grandfather had probably already arranged for it.  
  
The bar hadn't changed at all since her last visit. Although it had collected a little more dust than last time. She looked to where the baby grand dwelled, still as lovely as ever. Her eyes then fell upon the liquor; grandfather never did care if she had it, as long as she did it sensibly. In fact he even encouraged it, probably so she wouldn't excess later in life. She took a glass and looked to find Irish Crème hiding in the pantry. A smirk came across her face as she poured in the sweet contents. Sam took a small sip savoring its flavor. With the cup in hand she let her wrist create circles, her eyes looking into the light brown liquid. Hopeful, she sat at the baby grand, awaiting her grandfather's arrival.  
  
To Samantha's dismay 10 minutes had passed and still no sign of grandfather. The cup of Irish Crème was nearly empty. She sat it on the floor next to the bench and thought of what song to play. She felt like playing Brahms's Hungarian Dances No. 5, one of her favorites. Her petite left hand began to play the notes that repetitively played at the beginning. She soon realized that she hadn't practiced for quite sometime and her hand was not accustomed to the song any more. Her short little fingers could not begin the song correctly, let alone play along with the right hand. In frustration, Sam smacked her head and hands on the keys causing a loud discord to be heard in the hall.  
  
"Sir?" A man called out from the doorway; as if he was looking for someone. Samantha hadn't even noticed the door open in the first place. A pure look over horror overcame her face, someone found her! She was always supposed to be quiet, stupid stupid mistake!  
  
"What are you doing here?" She tried to express calmly. The man sensed her hostility and peacefully replied. "Excuse me M'am, do you know Lord Spencer is? Dr. Birkin told me I could find him here. I did not mean to intrude."  
  
"He's not here, he was going to a meeting." She stated, a cold touch in her voice. The young man looked at her for a moment, and noticed the glass of Irish Crème at her feet.  
  
"Are you drinking alcohol?" A puzzling look washed on his face.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" She kept telling herself to be cool, no one cares they'll soon leave. Everyone leaves.  
  
The man walked in closer to her, and her heart began to beat faster. She wanted her grandfather. She didn't trust this man. He looked at her for a moment and crouched down so they were eye level. "You're Spencer's granddaughter aren't you?" How did he know? How did he know! "Am I correct?" She nodded, her face fearful. "Yes. Now, please just go I don't want any trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you, I'm just wondering why you're all alone. Shouldn't someone be looking out for you?"  
  
"Grandfather believes that I'm fine by myself at the Spencer Estate. He tells me to stay out of the way of people and not talk to employees, so please just leave."  
  
"So you are his granddaughter, you have his eyes you know." She nodded. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? "My name is John Fae, what's yours?" He gave her his name; he was actually being nice. No one told him to be kind; he could have just left. The young man known as John picked up the glass at her feet and put it on the bar table.  
  
"Samantha" She let out meekly.  
  
"Samantha? That's a nice name." He gave her a smile. "So, Samantha, you're all alone here?" Sam nodded. John took the cup of Irish Crème and dumped the rest of it in the sink. "Well are you okay, do you need anything?" She shook her head "No" and John nodded. "Alright then, well I guess I best be going. Tell your grandfather Dr. Birkin was looking for him." He then turned towards the door, before he left he smiled at her. "Nice meeting you Samantha; take care." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too John."  
  
Sam's grandfather eventually showed up. He apologized for being late. She didn't mind. He told her that Birkin was looking for him. He brushed it aside and told her he was late because of this. From behind his back he pulled out a box, wrapped of course in a beautiful green.  
  
"Go on, open it up." He said with enthusiasm, clasping his hands together. Sam slowly opened up the box; within it held a small wooden rectangular chest. It had intricate designs with small ruby and diamonds making the design stand out in places. The colors of Umbrella. She smiled "Thank you grandfather."  
  
"That not all dear, it's a music box. Please open it." Her smile grew as she thought of what song he got her. She opened it to find a silver music disc with the small bumps to create the music as they passed the small iron bars. Chopin's romantic guitar floated into the room. Grandfather always did say that was her song. "Thank you Grandfather." She placed the present on the piano and embraced him. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Oh nothing, a friend suggested it a long time ago. I thought you deserved it."  
  
Someone how Samantha and John created a friendship. Maybe because John felt sorry that she didn't have any friends. She considered him a big brother, someone who looked out for her. She never told grandfather about the friendship, she would get in trouble for that. John would stop by sometimes when he was on a break and her grandfather was away at a meeting. He would always bring her Irish Crème Coffee. He would rather have her addicted to coffee than alcohol.  
  
John also comforted her and telling her that public school was a pain in the ass, and that her grandfather didn't want her hurt. He helped her when she would cry from raging hormones. She complained about not having any friends. He gave her a little black ring that a buddy gave to him. He said, "That way you know that you have a friend." From that day on she always wore it around her neck, and she never felt as bad.  
  
On occasions when she actually saw John, she would ask him about his work for grandfather. Research. That was all. Nothing exciting to mention and he always avoided the question. Just like grandfather.  
  
It was the beginning of December 1993, when Samantha learned the about Umbrella. She had coffee in courtyard with John again. He told her of funny things that had happened in the lab. John looked at the time and said he was sorry that he had to go again. Sam nodded, understanding. She waved him goodbye. By some chance of fate a small black disk fell from John's pocket. She picked it up and considered to give it back to him. But curiosity got the best of her. On the white sticker read the title "Woman report – John 534".  
  
Soon after her grandfather showed up and explained that they should head to the cottage soon. They didn't stay in the estate. Grandfather's paranoia got the best of him.  
  
The cottage was small...for a Spencer at least. It had two floors. Ozwell usually stayed there when visiting Arkley. It was a few miles away from the estate, perfectly hidden in the forest.  
  
It was late a night, and Lord Spencer had retired to bed. Samantha looked up at her ceiling in her room. It was lavender and the gray sky lightened the room. Shadows of fluttering snow danced upon the wall. She looked towards the dresser, knowing where the disk lied. Slowly she arose from here bed and crept over to the dresser.  
  
She was able to make it to the office; her grandfather didn't hear her in the hall. Clicking on the computer she immediately switched it on mute. The white wallpaper blinded her in the completely dark room. The logo was in the corner along with the message Umbrella Corporation – international biological solutions. Sliding in the disc she went under documents altering it to the A: Drive.  
  
It was maybe 3 in morning and slowly the truth began to unfold before her eyes. Her grandfather hadn't been making medical supplies to help people; he had been making medical supplies to destroy them. She saw the pictures, the ripped flesh of the "woman". The blood; the painful look. She read what they injected her with. How they murdered her mother. She learned of the t-virus, and nemesis. Sam continued to clutch the black ring on her neck. John made this report. Was he a...Murderer? Was everyone she had met in her life? Even...grandfather...?  
  
She sat at the front of the computer consistently wiping away the tears. No, no, no, John wouldn't do this. Not the John she knew. None of the people she saw could do this. They were all doctors, they wanted to help people, they had families. They couldn't they just couldn't...  
  
This was all fake, all lies it didn't add up. Nothing made sense anymore. She would have to talk to John. She wouldn't ask grandfather, WHEN this all turned out to be fake John would be in trouble. She wiped away the last of her tears and kept telling herself it didn't exist. Everything would turn out fine tomorrow, but that didn't explain why she couldn't sleep that night.  
  
Her grandfather asked her what she wanted for Christmas this year. She was very quiet today. She lied she didn't know what she wanted. All she really wanted was the truth. She continued to hold the ring, a security.  
  
She was wide-awake, probably from the lack of sleep; and the adrenaline that pumped through her body. After her grandfather left to go see what Birkin was up to; Sam searched for John. She checked any opened doors, actually trying to slam open the gate under the stairwell. One last place she could search, the courtyard. And that is where she found him.  
  
"John!" She rushed over to him, her breath easily seen from the cold.  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"John we really really need to talk"  
  
"Samantha I'm sorry I got to file in this report for Birkin, if I don't he'll have my head. Listen we can talk at my lunch break k? You should get inside."  
  
"The woman report?" she said slowly, pulling out the disc from her jean pocket.  
  
"How did you get that?" John said, his voice full of tension. "Samantha you didn't read it did you?!" He said with more anger than she had ever heard.  
  
"Is...Is it true?" Tears began to swell up in her eyes. He wasn't answering, it couldn't be true. Please God don't let it be true.  
  
"Sam" He spoke slowly. "You have to understand, I had a lot of moral difficulties with my work. Once you're in this business you can't leave. Some people don't care, but I did. Samantha you in danger now that you know."  
  
Samantha started to shake her head, not taking it in. "No, no, John you're lying you couldn't have done those things. Please tell me you didn't do those things."  
  
"Samantha I won't lie to you, but I can't explain everything. Everything in that report you read is true." Samantha started to walk backwards away from him. He grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" She yelled as tears poured down her face.  
  
"Samantha keep your voice down or you could be hurt!" The anger in his voice arose again. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Now that you know you could be in serious danger. We both are. If any other people find out you know this information they will not think twice to have us killed."  
  
"Not...not my grandfather. He wouldn't..."  
  
"Samantha they'll have me killed too if they find out I was the reason for you finding this information. Get out of this while you can. Find a way to escape take all the money you have and get out of Umbrella."  
  
She threw the disk at his feet. And ran away into the mansion. John turned away, looking towards the snow-covered forest; not knowing what his fate held. He could no longer help Samantha. He only hoped that she was brave enough to escape.  
  
Sam returned to her sanctuary looking at the piano. Her music box rested on the countertop of the bar. She tried wiping away the tears. But they wouldn't cease. She grabbed some paper and I pen from the selves in the back. Beethoven's bust looked down at her accusingly. She wrote a simple note to her grandfather. All it said was if he loved her, he would not search for her. Prove that that he did have some morality left in his life. She left it in the music box.  
  
It was all so blurry; she didn't know how she made it out. She followed John's advice and took all the money she could scrounge. Sell the fine jewelry she had later. She continued to clutch onto the black ring for some reason, deep down she still considered him her friend.  
  
Jerking a coat, hat, and gloves on she rushed out into the winter night. Snow began to fall relentlessly. It was mid-afternoon, and Samantha bid farewell to all that she knew for so long.  
  
She made it to the outskirts of Raccoon City. Feeling stupid for running away, but what else could she do? That place was a mad house, the crimson pictures floated back into her memory. Day was slipping away into night and maybe she could find a place to stay find somewhere to hide. Eventually she ended up in an abandoned alleyway; away from the bustle of people hanging around the bars. She continued to cry, not knowing what to do with her life. A strange figure appeared from the dark and she tried to hush herself down. A small gasp of fear escaped from her lips.  
  
The stranger walked in closer to her. A tall man, most likely middle-aged. "Who...who are you?" Sam questioned quietly as she backed herself into the wall. "Samantha Spencer, my name is Trent. And I think you'll be needing some help."  
  
So thus ends the life of Samantha Spencer and Samantha Stag was born. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really tried to follow the timeline as much as possible. I don't know when John began to work for Umbrella but I think it worked out well. Well please review you know I love it and I'll try to post the next chappy as soon as possible. AMP 


	10. When Cherry Blossoms Fall

Hey I'm back and a whole year older! Yee! (! Anywho, I finally started to write again, just because I'm trying to put off Algebra...stupid stupid algebra. Grrrr. And, to top it off, I'm feeling quite ill. Can I write angst with ATC playing in the background...must turn away...but the shiny pants and the catchy euro-trash tune! AHA I DID IT! Turned them off. Well without further ado we enter chapter 10 of Bittersweet Dreams.  
Chapter 10 When Cherry Blossoms Fall  
  
Samantha opened her eyes and arose from the bed. Nearly forgetting how she got there she kicked the jacket off herself and shot up in alarm. Realizing what had occurred in the basement she faintly remembered Leon taking her up to this floor. Her hand immediately went to check the wound. It was bandaged; and a fair amount of crimson could be seen. To the right of her foot her eye caught Leon's jacket. She picked it up tenderly and found herself confused. Where was he?  
Just as the thought occurred, Leon came from the doorway across from her. "You alright?" She nodded slowly looking down at the jacket again. "Hey I found some papers. It seems not many people worked here. But still it's strange that I've only run into one zombie. Do you have ideas why?"  
"Um...supposedly they were working on a new research facility and they were going to incorporate the employees here in it. Then shut down this place down. Of course this isn't verified. The reasons for lack of monsters?"  
"Oh, I found that one out. Well according to these papers they were all in hibernation for research. You know checking out the anatomy of each creature. Trying to point out any weak spots. They were all supposed to be terminated." Leon stepped in closer to Sam and handed her the papers. "Well we still need to get the information from the second floor and there is still the third floor to be dealt with."  
"Alright then, let's go." She put the papers on the bed.  
"Uh, I think it would be best if you took a break. And you may want to pop an antidote in yourself, just for safe measures."  
"I used the last one on you." A bit of bitterness rising in her voice. Worry washed on Leon's face. Her voice softened. "It's alright, I'll be fine, and I've handled much worse." Leon shook his head. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Alright then, you just stay up here. Besides you gave me your disk remember?" He took it from his pocket and headed towards the door. "Check for some papers up here." He tossed the keys to her with a smirk. She didn't return the smile.  
"Don't screw up!" She called in anger with being left.  
"And I thought I was starting to grow on your good side." He gave her a small salute before closing the door.  
"Smart ass..."  
  
Samantha sat on the bed angered with the man that was now becoming a further burden with every minute. She shook her head and decided to check out the amethyst door. She despised working with someone. And Leon...he was entirely bland to her. He was a simple burden that should have been kicked out the door from the start. "He's such a nuisance. He thinks he can handle this on his own. And he thinks he's so smart! How dare he patronize me like that" She suddenly stood up and went to the door, cursing Trent for even sending her on this mission...  
Sam headed back to the piano room. Screw finding papers all she wanted were the computer files. Entering the room she automatically heard the pattering of rain against the small window that showed the steep hill outside. She stepped towards it looking at the greenhouse that connected to the end of the hill. She looks towards the piano and decided to play a song. Which one though? Nocturne in Eb minor sounded promising. No, maybe something happier. With a smile, she decided that Mozart should be given a chance. The fast pace tune of the Turkish March washed away her sorrows and for the moment she felt content again. A feeling she hadn't experienced in a very long time.  
  
Leon opened the elevator again and realized how monotonous this mission had become. Going up and down this damn elevator to get some menial information from a computer. Why was there nothing exciting yet? Why no break through? Where was Trent going with this? He passed where the Bandersnatch's body lay. Leon ignored the shotgun and decided he would grab it later. "Why is she here?" He spoke out loud looking at her weapon of choice. "And how the hell does she know so much about Umbrella?" Shaking his head he entered the door, with the computer he needed.  
  
He turned on the computer with ease and swore he could hear piano playing from open. He looked and there was a shaft. "Good job finding papers Sam." He said with a sigh. Following the same procedures as before he decided to start to copy the files and transfer them to his disk. Leon contemplated looking over the files, but something stopped him. A glimmering key in the corner caught his eye. He picked up the sterling silver object and found that it had a diamond shape had the top, amethyst, ruby, sapphire, and an emerald; one of the jewels in each crook. "Now where do you go?" The computer made a sound of triumph as it finished its task. Leon took the disk and headed for elevator, key in hand.  
  
Sam finished the song and put her elbow on the keys. She looked towards the window and wondered what the greenhouse held. She hurried out of the piano room to the amethyst door. Quickly she opened it to find a tasteless hallway. On left of her was a door; to no surprise it was locked. She thus headed straight ahead taking the necessary turns to once discover fresh air.  
  
It was raining hard; she should have taken Leon's jacket. Luckily there was no thunder or lightening. She always did like the rain for some reason. Feeling her boots sinking in the mud she gradually made it to the greenhouse.  
  
Inside there was no heat, obviously it hadn't been tended to for a number of years. It only held dead roses. The petals scattered everywhere. Sam looked above her head to only hear and see the monotonous pattering of rain. A mystic green haze covered her body, contributing to the darkness. Some of the glass was broken, chilling her soul. She stooped down looking to find paw prints in the mud. She jolted up knowing what foe lingered here. She didn't hear the familiar jingle of the collar, but for safe measures she pulled the knife from her boot.  
  
She tried to walk silently across the dirt floors. Checking every corner and listening with every step she still found no enemy. Her heart began to beat faster; she could feel it against her chest. At the third isle she saw something shimmer beneath the thorns. She walked nearer, daring to let her fingers touch it. It was metal, but she couldn't exactly figure out what. She slowly moved her fingers careful not to let her flesh touch the thorns. Then there was a bustle. She heard it from the far side of the greenhouse. And then it was heard; that dreadful sound. That innocent jingle, that caused Samantha's hair to stand on end. She yanked her hand out of the roses, with her prize in hand. And then she stopped, the jingle stopped. She saw her blood roll down her arm to her wrist, to her hand. And then she looked at the silver disk she pulled from the plant. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, almost in disbelief.  
  
It was grandfather's music box disc. It was the same exact one she was given five years ago. As she stood admiring it she heard a scuffle. She hid the possession away, and clenched her knife. Backing away slowly she decided to wait for it to come, or run for the door...  
  
"Sam? Samantha!" Leon called out as he reached the top floor of the elevator. There was no response. He looked at the key again, and then wondered where she went off. The piano was no longer playing, and the amethyst door was cracked. He called out the woman's name as he entered the doorway. He looked at the door and tried to turn the handle. Since it was locked he pulled out the key he had found in the basement.  
  
The room was an office, large and grand. There was a large oak desk in the corner. Covered with papers, single computer, and a record player. There projector in the center, the screen in the front before Leon. The room had yellow tinge, but mostly off white. It dark and the carpet was covered in forgotten dust. Leon went directly for the desk wanting to find out more information on this mysterious research facility.  
  
Instead he found just a simple bound journal. LOS was scripted in gold on the front of the blue book. He turned to the last entry. January 25, 1993  
  
I've kept true to my promise dear. My sweet little Cherry Blossom. If only I had watched you carefully. I'll watch the video again, the sweet spring. You'll return to me soon.  
  
"Okay that made no sense..." He looked around again. "Video..." Leon headed for the projector. There was a tape right beside entitled "Cherry Blossom". He cleared off the dust from the old machine and looked at the tape one last time before sliding into the machine.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO LEON NO!!!! O crap what discovery shall Leon find?!?!?!? Well next chapter is gonna be fun to write. And what about Sam? What's going on in the rose garden? All shall be answered in the next chapter of Bittersweet Dreams dun dun dah! Hope you enjoyed AMP! PS please review! 


	11. Sympathy for the Devil

Aha! Finally the chapter I have wanted to do for quite some time...I just hope I can write it well. That's another story hahaha. Well not giving any hints, but I do love the song that I got my chapter's title. The chapter has nothing to deal with the song just the title fits. Haven't Heard "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones? Go listen to it now! Good song! Hahaha. Well Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11 Sympathy for the Devil  
  
Samantha turned and raised her weapon. The gleam of the knife reflected upon her wounded body. She looked at her bleeding arm. It would have her scent soon. Either dare to kill the dog with the pathetic weapon, or run for it? Then she could hear it start to run. She saw its bloodshot eyes as it howled to call any others. With no time to think she threw the knife and struck the beast in the neck. She then sprinted for the door as fast as she could. Blood exploded from the hound's neck and as it tried to yell for help, only a gargled sound arose followed by an unholy amount of blood spilling from its mouth. It collapsed to the ground convulsing; it tried to call for help one last time.  
  
Her heart speeding, Sam ran for the greenhouse door. Rushing through thorns of rose bushes she felt them jab her arms and face. She could her the pattering of paws behind her. The door to was so close, just a little longer. She grabbed the knob and jerked it open slamming the door behind her. The sound of breaking glass told her that her new foe wasn't giving up easily. Nearly slipping on the mud, she caught herself with her hands. Without a moment to spare she thrust herself up and forward towards the facility door.  
  
As she closed it shut behind her she threw herself against the door. She could hear the hellhound continue to scratch the door. She held her heart as she took in a few breathes amazed that she got out of there without any injuries from the dog. She looked at her hands, which were now covered in mud. She wiped them on the floor revealing her pale skin once again. She thought of the prize she discovered in the greenhouse. Before she could finish her thoughts she heard a sound coming from the locked door down the hallway...a lost song from long ago. "No..." she whispered in the dark.  
  
Leon slid "Cherry Blossom" into the projector and a movie appeared on the projector screen. It was in color and a song began to play in the background. Maybe a classical song, Leon had never heard it before. Everything was shadowed except the screen that showed brightly in front of him.  
At first the camera had to adjust. In the background springtime green covered the ground, and pink petals danced in the bright blue air. The camera slowly turned and the cherry blossom trees could be seen, letting their flowers fall to die in their prime. A little girl ran in front of the camera. Only her backside is seen, her bright red hair is caught in the breeze along with the flowers. She's wearing a small gray dress. She finally turns around and waves to the camera, her eyes closed, innocently smiling. Before Leon could catch her eyes, the little woman turns to an elderly man who walks on screen.  
"Spencer...? A granddaughter?"  
Ozwell picks the little girl up with pride, holding her in one arm. They both wave to the camera. She opens her eyes finally and she giggles with delight.  
"Those eyes..." Leon said with almost despair.  
"Say hello to you're parents Samantha." The old man said upon the screen, smiling. She nods her head and follows his orders. A young melodic voice floats through the room, so different and yet so much the same.  
A lump grew in Leon's throat; he didn't want to admit. He didn't want to react. His hand continued to clench the stand that the projector sat upon. His knuckles began to turn white. Not this fast. It was all to clear. The mystery was all unravel just by a little girl's smiling face.  
There was a creak in the door and Leon turned around just as the film continued to play. The lights still didn't turn on, only a sweet song made long ago remained. A figure was in the doorway, holding its arm. Leon knew instantly who had been watching the film behind him. Samantha "Stag" came into view. Blood was dripping from her face and arm, almost like forlorn tears. Mud splashed on her jeans, her hair wet from outside rain. And her eyes, more evident then ever showing through the dark; staring straight back into his.  
"Why? Why did you lie?" Leon whispered leaning in towards her. Samantha looked to her right tears wanting to form. She was too empty now, crying so many times from precedent years. She closed her eyes then, not wanting to look at him.  
"You...you're her? Aren't you?" Leon said anger slowly growing in his voice.  
Samantha remained quiet for a moment. "That girl is dead." She whispered quietly. Leon looked at her, rage forming in his eyes, his hand ready to grab his gun.  
"Don't lie to me!" He finally yelled out of wrath. He had been lied to before. Ada had lied to him before. He didn't want to be deceived again. How could he have fallen for the same tricks? Why?  
Samantha's eyes shot open, almost as an attack. She stared at him looking as if ready to kill. "Would you tell anyone you were a part of this?!" She yelled back to him. She wiped her hand on her face, finding the blood and looked at it upon her hand. "You can sleep at night can't you?" She said her voice growing quiet. "You know very well that you're doing a good cause. And you can sleep knowing you are keeping those you care about safe." Leon took a step back releasing his hand from the magnum, as Samantha closed her eyes shut once more and balled her hands into fits upon her side. "I go to sleep knowing every night, that every person I knew...was a murderer. My very blood...it's a part of Umbrella," She looked at the screen, at her grandfather. "And to think...I believed he was a decent man." She smiled as she chocked out a laugh, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath looking to the ground. "The man who taught me my morals." She laughed again. Samantha looked up at Leon again. "You couldn't possibly understand my reasons for even still fighting. All I have is the information; it's all that keeps me going...I've seen every file, I read so many journals." She could no longer bare looking at his eyes. "You have a life outside of this? You can laugh at times in life. You have others to give you comfort, tell you that what you're doing is right."  
Leon looked at her, at last taking pity, and a feeling in his heart rising. He hadn't felt it before. He then finally realized why Samantha was so cold, why she didn't want him to join her in the first place. Samantha was just that little girl caught alone in the world, crying out the truth that she hadn't spoken before. She could hide behind the façade of a shotgun, but Leon finally saw through. She was just a small little girl crying from a bad dream, wanting to wake up.  
"What are going to do now Mr. Kennedy...Now that you know the truth of my existence? Are you going to grab that magnum of yours and finally put me out of my misery? Or are you going to try to be comforting and pretend that you would understand?" She spat, actually not caring what decision she made. Hoping for the first of the two.  
Leon remained quiet, feeling utterly guilty that he yelled at her. It was true, he couldn't possibly understand. He grabbed Spencer's diary and then turned to Samantha with comforting eyes, a hand outreaching to help her.  
Samantha remained quiet not daring to look him in the eyes. "Please Leon just leave, either shoot me now, or just leave. We're both finding the same information and it's going to the same place. Just make it easier on me!"  
Leon shook his head smiling at her melodramatics. "You know I can't do that. Now we're going to work together. Face it we need each other." She looked up at him, nearly confused. Leon coughed feeling uncomfortable with what he just said. "We need each other's help." He corrected himself.  
She shook her head. "Please- I don't think I can now that you know. I didn't want anyone to know."  
"It's alright, no one else has to know, but you don't have to be alone in this fight." He said quietly. He held out the journal to her. "Please just help me out." Slowly but surely Samantha Spencer finally placed her hand on the journal. "Alright."  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chapter done! There was some dialog that I just skipped. Samantha just bitching haahahaha. Good enough right? Samantha, what a crybaby lol. Awww at least Leon was understanding with her by the end. Don't you just want to hug him now? I do! Tell me if I did alright on the scene. My favorite is still Chapter 5 I think? You know "In late November". Well I think that this story shall be ending soon. Maybe three chapters. Dunno. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH! Well I hope you enjoyed and please review! AMP 


End file.
